One Big Family
by RaveGirlNilyac
Summary: Aizen's new plan involves something none of the espada would have ever thought, the kids of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra.
1. The Meeting

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

* * *

><p>Szayel stood from his chair, a smile played at his lips. "Lord Aizen," He bowed a little. Every eye was on him, waiting to see if he had actually done it. "Allow me to introduce you to Nora, Yoh, and Kieli." As he said the names three teens walked into the room, two girls and a boy.<p>

The first girl, Nora, had short black hair that was cut into a bob. Her bangs followed her jaw line and framed her face. Her pale skin contrasted severely with her neon green eyes. She looked small and meek next to the others, both of whom stood at least a head taller than her. Her simple white dress reached her knees, kissing the top of her jet black boots.

To her left stood the boy, Yoh. His long black hair was tied back, barely brushing against his shoulder blades. His face was serious as his stormy grey eyes studied the faces of the Espada before him. He was roughly around six feet tall, towering above the other two girls. Still, he stood tall and proud like the fighter he was. His standard Espada uniform was tattered and frayed at the ends of his jacket and pants.

On the far left was the last of Szayel's creations, Kieli. Her electric blue hair tumbled down her back as her pale ice blue eyes were framed by thick dark lashes. She was a good three inches taller than Nora (making Kieli roughly about five foot five), and her skin was fairly light, contrasting with her outfit which consisted of a stark black camisole with the standard uniform pants in black with white trim.

All of the Espada looked at them in shock with only one thing going through their minds; He had done it. He had created new Espada from the blood of the old ones.

Aizen walked over to them. "Where are their holes? Numbers?" he questioned. The three just stood still as he circled them.

"Since they were not created like the rest of us they don't have those things. But I assure you that their power level is the same as a top Espada," Szayel answered, handing Aizen a small stack of papers.

"They seem a bit young. How old are they?" Kaname asked, noting their behavior.

"Well that depends. I sped up their growth rate so in a way they are 57, but they were created only eight days ago. So yes, they are a bit young."

Aizen inspected the three like a collector would a classic car. "And what of these 'special abilities' you say they have?" he asked, motioning to the papers in his hand.

Szayel smugly smiled. "Nora, would you be a dear and demonstrate your fine power?" The small girl nodded once before turning back to the table.

"Um... Would any of you like to go to the human world and get me what humans call 'candy'?" Her voice was soft, making her sound uncertain of her request.

The Espada stared at her before Yammy slammed his hand down on the table. "What? That's her power?!" He shouted. Nora just smiled turning to look the giant Espada in the eye.

"I said," she began, her eyes changing from neon green to a deep green color as her voice grew in volume. "Go to the human world and get me candy." Yammy jerked up straight, his movements stiff as he slowly rose from his chair. Nora kept her eyes on his, which now pulsated a green color like hers.

"I shall go get you candy," His voice rang crisp and clear throughout the great hall as he left. Szayel smiled and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Each of them have their own special gifts." He explained, "Little Nora here has the ability to manipulate your mind. Not only can she manipulate you to do her bidding, but she can erase herself from your memory."

"Can she erase their memory?" Kaname asked. It was an awfully powerful gift for one so young to be given.

"No, only herself. The person's memory will remain, but they will not recall her ever being there. Like a hole in their memory." Szayel explained then turned to Yoh. "Yoh has the ability to create the four elements,"

Szayel motioned to the teen boy. Yoh held his hand open as a small fire flickered to life only to die out and change into a mini tornado. The air soon shifted to a pool of water falling to the floor, then in place of the water a column of rock rose up.

"And dear Kieli is immune to most mind manipulation and can reflect any physiological attack back to the source."

"So, who's blood are they made from?" Nnorita asked, his stupid leering grin in place. Kieli and Nora instinctively took a step back from him.

"Nnorita, meet your son Yoh," Szayel introduced. "Ulquiorra, you are Nora's blood kin and Grimmjow you are Kieli's." The three fathers sat there blankly.

"Now that the introductions are over, can we please get to the point? What is it you want us to do?" Kieli asked, cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms. Aizen just smiled. After taking a long sip of tea he finally motioned to Gin.

"Gin will escort you to your rooms. Tomorrow, you three will be debriefed on your mission. You are all dismissed." With that, he left. Slowly the others followed suit until only Gin and the three teens remained.

"This way." Gin smiled, leading the way to their rooms. Yoh looked to his sisters who shrugged in response. The four made their way down the long bleached white halls, only the sound of their footsteps filling the silence.

* * *

><p>[AN] Here, after a long time of procrastinating, is the rewritten version. I hope it is better than the original one I had. I plan to post a new chapter every other month so that I have time to write and edit and so that I won't rush any of the chapters.

Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>"This place is huge." Yoh said, trying to memorize the map Gin had given them, which seemed more like a cheat sheet for a maze with no end than anything else. Kieli and Nora nodded, walking around the main room. It was meant to be used as a sort of break room, but for some reason or another it was seldom used.<p>

Though the room was amazingly wide and open, inside were very few things. On the far south wall stood three book shelves, each reaching from the floor to the ceiling and stuffed with old books. Two white sofas and three chairs sat in the middle around a white stone table. There were no windows anywhere on the blank white walls which gave the room a caged feeling.

"Yeah, but did you see the rooms?" Kieli smiled. For the first time in her short life she got her own room and an actual bed, not a makeshift bed from an examination table. God how she would have killed someone if she had to stay in that small ass stainless steel room with Yoh and Nora only to be lab rats again. "And our rooms are close together too."

"True." Nora shrugged sitting on the sofa across from Yoh. "But we need paint. I hate how... colorless this place is." She glared at the walls as if color would soon spill onto them.

Yoh smirked. "Just cut some of Kiki's hair and glue it to the wall." He moved out of the way right as Kieli went to punch him. She hated that nickname and they knew it too.

"Get your ass back over here, slender freak!" The blue headed girl growled, running at him. Yoh flipped over the arm of the sofa as she jumped towards him, falling flat on her face.

Yoh snickered. "I'm sooo going to murder you! I'll paint these walls with your blood!" she yelled, shooting off a cero in his direction.

He widened his eyes as the red beam missed him only by an inch. 'Shit,' he thought backing away. 'She's pissed.'

"Kieli..." he warned, taking two steps back with every step she took forward. Kieli smiled as she prepared another cero.

"Aww come on, I want to have a little bit of fun before I kill you."

"Will you two stop it? We are supposed to be getting ready for tomorrow. I want to know what Aizen has planned for us." Nora sank deeper into her seat. The other two ignored her while they ran around, throwing small ceros and shouting curse words.

xOx

"Fuck him!" Grimmjow growled as he walked down the long hallway by himself. Ever since he saw what Szayel had created from him, he had been in a prissy mood.

'Why the hell couldn't he have made a boy? Why her?' He thought. A boy would have been stronger. Sure there were some pretty strong female Espada, like Harribel, but were they the number one Espada? No.

'Why did Nnoitra get a son?' The Espada slouched as he thought deeper into the fact that he now had a daughter, though he refused to call her that. Lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice when Kieli fell through the open door way of the main room.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted when she saw him. Grimmjow's head shot up as she tackled him in a hug.

"Get. Off. Now." Grimmjow hissed, a dark aura rising from him. Kieli didn't notice.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your little girl." Kieli smiled putting her hands on her hips.

Grimmjow frowned. 'Your little girl.' The words rang in his head.

"You are not my 'little girl'! Just because we have the same blood does not mean you are in any way my daughter! Do you understand?" Grimmjow snarled, his eyes narrowing. Kieli was taken back a little, before quickly regaining herself.

"Just because you don't want to be my dad, doesn't mean you're not. Do you get that, Dad?" She retorted, the humor gone from her voice. "Sorry I'm not what you wanted, but that doesn't mean I can't kick ass." Kieli glared as she pushed past her father and into her room.

Grimmjow just stood there not knowing if he wanted to hit her or smile at the fact that she had just stood up to him.

xOx

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of his chair. Normally he wouldn't question Aizen, and he wasn't- not really. He just wanted to know why. What could Aizen be planning that the top Espada were unqualified for? The emotionless Espada picked up another folder, quickly leafing through the papers. Nothing. Only a few quickly written notes on their DNA structure and past flaws Szayel had managed to iron out. But nothing as to why Nora was created. Something was missing.

* * *

><p>[AN] *Nnoitra got a son because I didn't want to give the creep a daughter. Although in the very first rough drafts Nora was going to be his daughter (thus the reason for her name), but I think she makes a better kid for Ulquiorra. Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. Of Plans And Gigais

CHAPTER 3: OF PLANS AND GIGAIS

xOx

"Kieli, get up!" Yoh shook his sister to try and wake her. Kieli lamely swatted his hands away.

"Tired. Go away." Sleep slurred her words.

"Aizen has requested us. We have to go, NOW!" Yoh growled pulling his sister out of bed and onto the floor. Kieli jerked awake. Her blue eyes opened wide as she rushed around the room to get ready.

"Shit!" She muttered combing her fingers through her hair and pulling her shoes on at the same time.

xOx

"So why does Aizen want us?" Kieli asked running down the hall to the throne room.

"Don't know, and not really caring at the moment, but if we don't show up soon, Aizen will kill us," Yoh replied just as they reached the white marble doors. Slowly and silently they opened.

Aizen sat in his white chair and Nora was bowed on one knee just below the platform of which Aizen sat upon, behind him stood Gin and Kaname. Yoh and Kieli dropped to one knee, following Nora's lead.

"So you have finally decided to join us have you?" Aizen raised an eyebrow, annoyed he had to wait on them.

"We are sorry Lord Aizen-Sama." The two newbies said at the same time. Though they had been created only a few days ago, they still knew enough not to piss him off.

Aizen waved his hand switching the topic. "I called the three of you here to tell you your new mission." The three perked up, their curiosity sky rocketing. "You will be spies for me." Aizen smirked as the three tried to figure out what exactly he meant.

"You want us to be spies?" Yoh asked. "And who do you want us to spy on? The older Espada? The tres cifras? Or maybe the arrancars?" Didn't he already know everything that went on in his own "kingdom", and what everyone did?*

Aizen slightly shook his head. "I want you to go to the world of the living." Kieli and Nora smiled, finally a chance to get out of this dull place. Yoh on the other hand had different views.

"You want us to go to the world of the living? Where the humans live?" He said a questionable tone in his voice.

Aizen stood up and walked over to the three kids, placing his hand on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh jerked straight up as though a bolt of lightning coursed through him. Suddenly he felt a tight pressure push on his lungs. "Are you questioning me?" Aizen's voice was calm as Yoh weakly shook his head. Nora and Kieli watched as their brother gasped when Aizen slowly took his hand away.

"Now, if I may, you will go to the world of the living as three teenage students. Then you shall befriend a special someone by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo and report to me everything he says and does. Harribel, Szayel, Stark and Gin shall assist you for the debriefing. Harribel will give you your new origin, Gin shall teach you about the human world and Szayel will show you how to hide your spiritual pressure so none of the soul reapers will be suspicious. You will have combat with Stark. You are now dismissed."

"How much of our power will be suppressed?" Nora asked. Aizen thought for a moment before placing his hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shudder under his touch; he smiled kindly, glad that she knew to be afraid of him.

"You will have to ask Szayel about that." The three deeply bowed before disappearing out of the room.

xOx

"I think he's up to something." Kieli stated once they were out of earshot of Aizen.

"Yeah, spying on that Ichigo kid, remember? Did you zone out when he told us?" Nora retorted.

"No, I heard everything he said same as you. But I think he has other motives too. Why does he want us to spy on that human kid and why does he want us to do it? I think he's using us as pawns."

Nora gave her siblings a worried look.

Yoh stopped walking and turned to face his sister. "Hey, even if we are just his 'pawns', it means he needs us, that we are valuable to him."

"And what happens when his goal is reached and we are no longer needed?" Kieli snapped.

"Then we'll think of something when that time comes." Yoh shot the blue headed girl a glare to shut her up.

xOx

"Ready guys?" Kieli asked casting a nervous glance at the two behind her as she raised her hand to knock.

"I really don't want to go back in there." Yoh mumbled. "Do you remember how creepy it was last time?" The three shuddered as they recalled the mass of failed experiments strewn all over the floor and the stench of chemicals sitting on the stale air to which Szayel seemed to be immune to.

"Let's get it over with." Nora sighed. Kieli softly knocked on the door. Maybe if he didn't answer they could just head over to Harribel or something and just skip the science freak. No such luck.

The door swung open as the unwanted familiar smell wafted over their faces. The pink haired Espada smirked, moving out of the way to let the three in.

The room was as Nora remembered, if not worse. Chemicals of every color, in every container, lined the counters, paper littered the floor and desk, and bodies lay motionless on the examination tables… wait what?

Nora did a double take and sure enough her eyes did not lie. Her face grew paler than it already was. Tubes connected the bodies to weird machines, like the ones she had woken up to not so long ago.

"Hey, Nora you ok?" Kieli asked noticing her sister's expression. "What's wrong?" The youngest Espada just pointed, words failing her, unlike her sister. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SZAYEL WHAT THE HELL?" Kieli jumped back.

xOx

[A/N] *Aizen is such a creep. Seriously, it's like "Big brother is watching you" there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I suck at posting on time. I do try but life gets in the way.  
>Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters.<br>Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: OF PLANS AND GIGAS part two

Szayel rolled his eyes as he walked over to the tables. Yoh sighed, of course he would do something like this, it wasn't that surprising to him and it shouldn't have been to the girls either.

"Calm down," The scientist stated as if three bodies in a lab were the most common thing in the world, but maybe in his world it was.

"Calm down? You have three dead bodies and you want us to calm down?" Kieli hissed, backing away from the tables. A look of confusion passed over Szayel's face before a smile took over.

"Dead? Those are not dead bodies." He tried to hide his laughter.

"Really? They look dead to me." Nora snapped losing her normally composed personality.

"Yes really. Those are the things you will be using to hide your spiritual pressure. It's similar to the gigais that the soul reapers use while in the human world. Not only will it hide your pressure and allow you to be seen by humans, it will keep you from being noticed by those soul reapers. Nora this one is for you," He pointed to the body on the far left.

It looked just like Nora, the only difference was that her skin was tanner and her black hair had a pixie cut.

"Kieli, this one is yours," He pointed to the one in the middle. Instead of blue hair like Kieli, the body on the table had straight blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades.

"And Yoh, this one is yours." The last one on the table looked like Yoh, if he were in some sort of stereotypical punk movie. "Go ahead, try them on."

xOx

"Are you finished putting them on?" Szayel asked impatient to see how his modified gigais looked. Behind the curtain (Kieli and Nora forced Szayel to put up) Kieli struggled fitting into the gigai.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Nora, already fitted into hers, rolled her eyes. She silently helped Kieli, who took the help without a fight. Kieli mumbled thanks under her breath before pushing the curtain to the side to show Szayel.

They didn't look like themselves; instead they looked more like teenagers from America than teens from Japan like they were supposed to be. Szayel circled the two girls as he made mental notes on what needed to be fixed.

Kieli wore a plain blue shirt, skinny jeans and grey knit boots. Her blonde hair fell loosely down her back and her bangs swept to the side showing only one of her ice blue eyes.

"I look like an idiot." Kieli mumbled picking at her clothes. Nora shrugged thinking she didn't look too different from her normal self. She looked in the mirror as Kieli went on about how stupid she looked and tried to get use to her new reflection. She wore a simple green tee-shirt, faded denim jeans and a pair of white ankle boots.

"Will you please be quite Kieli? I made it exactly to what was requested. Put it up with the one who is making your background information." Szayel pushed his glasses up trying his best not to be annoyed by Kieli.

"Szayel, this feels weird." Yoh said, finally stepping out from his makeshift dressing room. He was shorter than normal, about two inches or so, and his hair was spiked into a mohawk.

He wore a black shirt with the anarchy symbol scribbled across, black baggy pants hung low on his waist. Chains and random straps hung around his legs, threatening to pull his jeans lower. A pair of black and red combat boots covered in useless buckles finished his new look. Kieli and Nora stood wide eyed as they watched him step further into the room allowing Szayel to inspect the gigai. Yoh shifted uncomfortably. If this is what was popular then they were going to stick out like sore thumbs. How did people even walk with their pants down so low?

"Umm Szayel?" Nora said after a while.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"You said that these are like the gigais the soul reapers use, so I was wondering, what's the difference?" Szayel smirked at the question ready to launch into a full description. "The short story please." Nora added as an afterthought knowing Szayel would spend an hour explaining. His smile fell a bit.

"Well you see, if you were to use those gigais, they would easily be able to tell you are not human. How to explain…picture your Espada power as a sort of colored ribbon, a ribbon that only the eyes of a trained soul reaper could see. These gigais help to change that color from one of an espadas to the color of a human's ribbon. Does that make any sense?"  
>He asked, not sure if his analogy worked.<p>

Nora nodded, somewhat getting the idea but Kieli and Yoh were still confused. What the hell was he talking about? Ribbon? "And these gigais also channels you extra abilities so, to the soul reapers, you are just like humans with slight spiritual pressure, but not much. So they would not see you as a threat."

"Cool, so we'll be like super humans then." Yoh said. The pink haired Espada sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we'll go with that." Nora answered seeing as Szayel was almost at wits end. "We're going to change then leave-"

"Oh and another thing, with all the modifications I made to the gigais, you can't keep taking them off and on like you please." Szayel said stopping the three.

"What, Why not?" Kieli asked.

"As soon as you take it off the seal is broken and every soul reaper will be able to sense you. So unless you want to be caught and executed I suggest you keep them on. Don't worry you will get used to wearing them." Szayel said.

xOx

[A/N] Thank you so much for all the favorites and the follows, it makes my day (even though I didn't really think this story was all that great to be honest). Anyways I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer. Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: BACKSTORY

XoXoXo

"Where to now guys?" Yoh asked as the three roamed the empty halls. Kieli shrugged not really caring where they went and Nora was lost in her own little world. "Ok then." Yoh mumbled as he led the other two down a hall. "Let's find out our backstories then." The two girls quietly followed their brother. 'What's up with them?' He thought as they followed behind him like ghosts, silent and not all there.

"Ready?" He asked as they reached Harribel's door.

"Sure." Kieli answered. Hopefully their backstories weren't something too unbelievable. God knows what would have happened if any of the other espadas were put in charge of this task, at least Harribel was somewhat trustworthy…more so than any of the other Espada at any rate.

"Hey, earth to Nora." Yoh waved his hand in front of her face pulling the small girl from her thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine, just thinking." She quickly replied as she knocked on the door. She had no idea whose door this was; she just followed the other two down the halls.

"Uh huh. About what?" Kieli prompted. Thankfully for Nora, the door opened. One of Harribel's subordinates stood before the three, an annoyed expression written on her face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She snapped. Yoh raised an eyebrow. Not to be vain or anything, but shouldn't they be kind of popular? It's not like Szayel makes three new Espada every day, but then again, this person was nothing more than a fracción.

"We are here to see Harribel, so if you wouldn't mind movi-"

"I do mind! Harribel doesn't have the time to see brats like you." The fracción interrupted as she slammed the door. The three stood there unsure of what just happened.

"Wanna get in the fun way?" Kieli smirked, a devious plan already taking form in her head. Yoh and Nora shared a worried look. Once she got an idea she was like a speeding train, almost impossible to stop and a mess when things get in the way.

"Uh, Kieli…" Nora started, but it was already too late. Kieli was preparing to shoot off a cero.

"Hit the deck!" Yoh shouted pulling Nora to the ground as the sound of rubble crashed to the ground. Smoke filled the air as a scream echoed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? I AM GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU!" The black haired fracción raced into the hall, murder blazing in her eyes. Yep, it was always trouble when the train hit a dead end.

"Emilou, stop." A firm and annoyed voice commanded. Harribel walked up to the group of four from the hall the three teens had just come down. "What happened?" She asked looking at her destroyed door. Emilou pointed to the three.

"I told them you had important work to do and they acted out. I will get rid of them for you." Kieli felt her anger rise. 'That son of a bitch!' She thought, her nails biting into the palm of her hands.

"The important work I have to do is help them. Clean this up." Harribel looked at the three. "You, come with me." They followed the blonde Espada through the hole in the wall passing by a pissed off fracción.

XoXoXo

"Sorry about the door." Kieli whispered, her head bowed down. Out of all the espadas, Harribel was her idol. She was strong enough to become one of the top ten and she was a girl. Maybe if she could earn a spot in the top ten Grimmjow wouldn't look at her as a disappointment.*

"its fine." Harribel dismissed the topic switching to the one they needed to talk about. "Now for your backstories." She handed them each a plain, somewhat thick, folder. "You are siblings from America. You were sent to Japan for educational reasons. The three of you are triplets, but Yoh is the eldest and Nora is the youngest."

"Okay so we're just telling the truth, but with a twist on it?" Yoh asked flipping through the folder. Harribel nodded.

"If that helps you remember, then yes." Harribel continued as the three looked over their new profiles.

"Wait it says here that we can speak English fluently." Kieli looked at Harribel who just nodded. "I can't speak English, none of us can."

"Then learn." She said as though it would be easy to learn and be able to fluently speak in less than a day.

"Like we have enough time." Kieli mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you." Nora said giving Kieli a look that said 'shut up' before standing. "Are all the transfer papers in here as well?"

"Yes."

"Then we shall take our leave. Thank you for your time and work." Nora gave a little smile as she bowed, the others following her example. The three quickly exited leaving Harribel alone with her thoughts.

'Please be safe. Please let Aizen not do anything to harm any one of you.' She thought. Every time she watched the three she grew to like them more and more. They were so full of life, so sure of themselves. The way they acted with one another was like a gust of wind in a room where the air had been still for far too many years.

XoXoXo

"So to recap, we are American teens who went to Japan for school. Is that all?" Kieli asked not bothering to flip through the file. Nora nodded.

"Yep. The rest of this is just blood type, height, weight and that sort of thing." Nora added like it didn't really matter as she browsed the information.

"What the hell? 140 pounds? Five foot, four inches? What's up with that?" Kieli complained as she quickly looked at her own personal info. "I do not weigh 140 pounds and I'm five foot five."

"That's only a one inch difference. I went from six foot one to five foot eight." Yoh countered annoyed with his info. Nora shook her head. She actually went from five foot three to five foot four and lost two pounds. The three playfully pushed each other as they walked down the hall to room number three.

XoXoXo

[A/N] Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here is the new chapter. Enjoy Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	6. Life Of An American Teen

CHAPTER 6: THE LIFE OF AN AMERICAN TEEN  
>XoXoXo<p>

"So, where to next?" Kieli asked sitting upside down on the couch. After about two hours and two million dead ends later the trio decided it would be best to take a break.

"I want to learn more about the humans." Nora said not looking up from the paper airplane she was constructing out of pure boredom.

"I'm with Nora." Yoh said snatching the plane and throwing it at Kieli. The blue haired teen stuck out her tongue as Nora slapped him upside the head.

"Seems you're having fun." The three sat up straight as Nnoitra glided closer to them. "Hello girls." He gave his signature creeper grin to the girls, who leaned a bit further from him. Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Can we help you?" His son asked annoyed.

"Tsk. Is that how you treat your dad?" Nnoitora asked, looking at his son then quickly back at the girls.

"Haven't acted like one." Yoh said under his breath. Nnoitora seemed not to have noticed.

"Umm actually, can you help us out?" Nora asked her voice guarded. "We can't seem to find Gin anywhere."

"He should be in his room,"

"Cool thanks." Kieli said grabbing Nora's arm and pulled her along as the three exited the room leaving a confused Nnoitora in their wake.

"Kieli, we don't even know where his room is. Nno-" Nora complained before her sister cut her off.

"Damn that guy is a creepy pervert." Kieli stated once they were out of ear shot. "If you wanna go back there and ask be my guest."

"Hey! He's still my father." Yoh argued, feeling the need to at least say something on behalf of his father.

"He's still a perverted creep." Kieli pointed out.

"…Yeah that's true." Yoh said defeated before smiling and resting his arms on his sisters' heads. "So where are we going?"

"Gin's room." Nora answered pushing his arm off.

"Okay. Where's that?"

"No clue." Kieli answered.

Yoh sighed deeply "...Great." 

XoXoXo

Outside his door, Gin could hear shouts of laughter. It was an odd sound seeing as how most of the residents here had little to laugh so care free about. 'They're here.' Gin thought as he leaned against the door waiting for the trio to come by.

He could see a blue head appear from around the corner followed by two more heads.

"Yo." He called gaining their attention. Kieli smiled and pointed to herself.

"Told you we would find him!" She boasted as she bounded down the hall. Gin held back a snicker. It was refreshing to watch these three.

"Come in." He waved for them to follow him. "Let's start off with this." He said sitting in a chair and pointing a remote at the large screen hanging on the wall. Suddenly there appeared a bunch of teenagers looking a little too serious.

"What is this?" Kieli asked settling in on the plush sofa. Gin picked up the DVD case and read the name.

"The secret life of American teenagers. It's fascinating how they made a show telling about the secrets. I think this should help you out a lot. And after this I have Glee, ten things I hate about you, and more." He pointed to a box sitting next to the couch.

After about thirty minutes into the show, Nora raised an eyebrow. "So you want Kieli and I to get 'totes' 'knocked up'? And Yoh has to act like an ass?" She pointed to the TV using the same slang as the girl in the video (which was dubbed).

Gin's eyes widened a little as he tried to recover. "Umm… no, d-don't do that. That would be bad…"

The kids poorly hid their laughter and failed at trying to cover it up as a cough. Gin just cranked up the volume muttering a quiet shut up.

~after watching a crap load of reality shows and 'high school' movies~

"See ya later." Kieli waved as the three left Gin and headed down to go grab a quick diner.

"Who knew kids in school broke out into random song and dance." Yoh said. They would most likely be hated at school since none of them could sing…or dance. "Is there a special class we have to take to learn all the words and moves? I think I'm going to fail that class."

"I don't think they actually do that Yoh." Nora giggled. Yoh could be so gullible sometimes, especially if one of 'the three' (Aizen, Gin, Kaname) told him it was true.

"I think she's right Yoh. But I wonder if American kids actually do any of what we saw. I can do without the love drama, but the parties seem wild." Kieli tried to imagine what life in the human world would be like. Parties she could do, advanced calculus was another thing.

"Like Omg! A party would be like totes fab." Nora laughed mocking the shows.

"Like I know right?! Like isn't it obvi we'd be the totes stars of the par-tay?" Kieli said in her best valley girl voice. Yoh rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smack his head on the wall.

"So what are we thinking? Wing it when we get there?" Yoh asked and the two girls nodded. That seemed to be the best bet with most of this situation.

"Well I'm starving." Yoh announced as he slipped into the wide empty kitchen. Kieli and Nora gapped at how big it was. Like the rest of the place everything was pale white

"Damn" They all said together before scattering to find something good to eat. 

XoXoXo

[A/N] No offense to anyone who likes "A secret life", "glee" or anything like that. I am sorry for the long wait this summer, I have been busy. So to make up for it I've posted two chapters and I'm working on a new one which should be posted next week. Have a great summer break everyone. 

Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

XoXoXo

"Damn it!" Kieli hissed slamming yet another cabinet. So far all she had found were dust covered shelves and even a random screw here and there. The spunky Espada looked over to Nora, who slowly shook her head. Yoh had already deemed this search worthless long ago and sat on the polished white counter as he watched the girls look for anything in vain.

"I give up. There's nothing here." Nora sighed joining Yoh. "But why have such a huge kitchen and not have anything to eat in it?" She questioned. She had seen some of the espadas snack on things so she knew that they could eat, so why the lack of food? It didn't make sense to her.

"There are few Espada who like the taste of human food." The trio turned to see a certain "emo-spada" standing in the door way. Nora and Yoh jumped down from the counter, giving a slight bow to Ulquiorra but Kieli just rolled her eyes still in her search.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked a little confused. "If you don't eat human food then what do you eat?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head a little as he walked towards them and shrugged. "It depends on the person. For example, Aizen-Sama is fond of tea whereas Yammy would rather eat a lesser hollow. But eating is not necessary for us Espada."

"Then why do I feel as if though I'm going to die if I don't eat something soon?" Kieli challenged, slamming the last cabinet door. The green eyed Espada pulled a pale white hand from his pocket and pointed to them.

"That would be because you are not fully Espada." He had read and re-read the reports on the three. Kieli, Nora and Yoh not only had Espada blood in them but human DNA as well. As to where Szayel had gotten this DNA from, he didn't know and didn't really care to know either.

"…What?" Yoh asked after a few seconds. "Not 'fully Espada'?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Then what are we? Are we part soul reaper too? Oh or how about human? Or animal?" Yoh's voice began to rise.

It sucked not knowing who you truly were, and this whole experiment, his life; it was too much to deal with. Hell he was created only nine days ago but looked like a human teenager.

The emotionless Espada turned and walked but as he got to the door he paused. "If you require something to eat, I suggest going to see Kaname. He may have something you could eat." And with that he left the three.

XoXoXo

"Nora, your dad is cryptically weird." Kieli randomly said as the three of them walked back to their rooms. Kaname had kindly given the three a small meal (Apparently he was a fan of human food from a place called France).

"And yours is a fight loving moron, and Yoh's father is a pervert. Would you like to state more obvious things?" Nora chided giving a small smirk. Kieli smiled back holding in a laugh.

"What did I do to you?" Yoh asked lightly pushing the two girls. "Well, this is my stop. I bid thee good night." The tall dark headed teen over exaggerated a bow before slipping into his room.

"Loser!" Kieli called as he shut the door. The two girls continued their way down the (seemingly) never ending hallway, neither saying a word. It wasn't hard for the hyper teen to know that something was up with Nora as she folded and unfolded her hands.

"Hey." Kieli stopped turning towards Nora, concerned. "What's up? You've been acting kind of funky for a while." Nora shrugged as she looked down, studding the tiles on the floor.

"It's nothing." She lied. This whole mission Aizen wanted to accomplish; something seemed fishy about it, like he wasn't telling them everything. It seemed that everyone but them knew what was truly going on and it made her…worried.

"Oh." Kieli let it drop. She knew something was amiss but if Nora didn't want anyone to know then no one would. The two continued to walk down the hall in an awkward silence. "See ya in the morning." Kieli finally said as the neared her room. "And Nora,"

"Yeah?" Nora turned around to see Kieli halfway in her room, a look of worry etched on her face.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Don't keep it to yourself." Kieli gave a slight smile then lightly closed the door. Nora sighed.

'Aizen is hiding something; something important.' Nora thought walking to her room. 'And no one is willing to tell us…' She didn't know his plan but she did know it would most likely end with the death of someone, possibly even the three of them. That though scared her more than anything.

'But why would he kill off his subjects for no reason? Are we that dispensable to him?' She shuddered at the thought. I have to find out what he's planning.

XoXoXo

[A/N] So sorry for the late post. Things have been very crazy, but now that school has started things should calm down a little. So as a thank you for waiting so nicely I will post up chapters 7-9 today. Enjoy! Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

XoXoXo

Ulquiorra flipped through the stack of papers for the fifth time that night. He couldn't understand what most of it meant seeing as how it was written in Szayel's short hand (which was nearly impossible to read on its own) but was also written in what he called 'scientific writing'. What he could manage to read and understand picked at his interest and curiosity.

He found out the reason they needed no weapon in order to go into their release form was because they were able to channel it  
>throughout their body unlike the Espada. Though this was of interest, he wanted to know how Szayel had managed to stabilize their DNA. All the other test tube Espada Szayel had created in the past had failed after a day or so. Wonderwise had been the exception and even he wasn't complete.<p>

Szayel had mentioned once or twice before how he needed something to balance the DNA strands in order to fix some sort of chemical bond in them, yet in none of the reports had Ulquiorra found any mention to a stabilizer. He had remembered the scientist making mention to speeding the growth rate up, but in the equations he could understand, which was very little, that would have weakened the structure of the body causing it to fail and rot.

Ulquiorra placed the file down and reached for another. Though Aizen hadn't directly said that the files were classified, Ulquiorra knew that it was an implied rule and could be punished, even killed, for knowing something he shouldn't.

"Damn it." Ulquiorra turned to see a silhouette stumble into the records room. The green eyed Espada crouched low to avoid being seen while at the same time watching the stranger from the shadows. The small figure quickly dashed to the section of the room where the extremely classified records were kept. "Where are you?" A familiar voice muttered. Ulquiorra stood.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice low and full of authority. Nora gasped and turned; her eyes wide with fright as she tried in vain to come up with a good reason for being there.

"I-I um… Aizen!" She blurted. "Yeah um he wanted me to fetch him a... Err, document…?" She babbled. Ulquiorra easily saw through her lie but it was kind of fun to watch the girl stumble for a reason as to why she was there.

"Which record?" Ulquiorra asked. Nora paused not sure what to do next. If she said the wrong one, he would know she was lying (like he couldn't already), and if she didn't…well it would be the same ending. "If it's a classified record-"

"Yes! It's classified. Sorry Ulquiorra, but I can give no further information to you." The girl interrupted the emo-spada. Ulquiorra almost let a small smile grace his lips but caught himself before doing so.

"-then Aizen-Sama would have given you the codes so the alarms would not go off." He finished. Nora's face dropped. How the hell could she forget about the stupid alarms? Clearly she needed to know more about the defense system and have a more well thought out plan. She sighed knowing he would want the truth.

"I want to know why Aizen wants us to do this job and what his true motives are." Her voice was so meek, Ulquiorra almost didn't catch it. So she was there for the same reason.

"I suggest you go to bed child." He ordered. He didn't want her to fall for this too. Nora gave him a look of disbelief. She thought he would surely turn her over to Aizen seeing as how he was practically under the asshole's thumb and did whatever he asked.

"I can't." She answered. Why she was so determined to get herself hurt, she had no idea, but as long as her siblings didn't get hurt, it was worth it. "I need to know!"

"Not even I am sure of what Aizen truly wants. But I shall tell you and the others if I should find out. Now go to your room before you should get into any trouble." Nora's heart skipped. So Ulquiorra was on their side for now. The girl smiled and gave the older Espada a hug.

"Thank you, Dad." She whispered before dashing out the door, leaving a startled and confused Ulquiorra standing there, still unsure of what just happened. A few moments passed before Ulquiorra was able to regain himself and exit the room.

As he walked down the empty hall a though occurred to him. 'Did she just call me 'Dad'?' A smile appeared on his lips at the thought, yet he didn't quite know why such a simple fact made him feel that way. Maybe he was sick. 

XoXoXo

Nora sat in bed unable to sleep as thoughts rushed in and out of her head. Whenever she did manage to doze off she always awoke soon after, for nightmares of what may come startled her awake. 'Maybe I should take Kieli up on her offer…' She thought. 'Or maybe I should let her sleep.' She opted for the second one. She could wait another three hours, right? At least she knew some of the older Espada may be willing to lend a hand to keep the three of them out of harm's (or in this case, Aizen's) way.

Nora decided to sleep. Nightmares or not, she still had to prepare for tomorrow so that they could leave. That would be when the real challenge would start. 

XoXoXo

[A/N] Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	9. Fight!

CHAPTER 9: FIGHT! 

XoXoXo

"Nora, wake up!" Yoh shook the sleeping girl who mumbled something or other. "You are just as bad as Kieli."

"I resent that." Kieli yawned, too tired to punch him. Yoh ignored her remark as he pushed Nora, who was still asleep.

"Hang on." Kieli said holding up a finger as she flashed out of the room, only to return with a pail of water in her hands. Yoh backed up.

"I want it on record that I had no part in this." He said. Kieli smiled evilly.

"Noted." She flipped the bucket upside down and laughed as Nora shot upright in her bed. Nora gasped and swallowed back a scream before anger slowly took over the fear.

"Kieli?! I'm going to murder you!" Nora scrambled to get untangled from the sheets. The blue haired teen faked innocent as she pointed to Yoh.

"It was his idea! He even gave me the water!" Yoh's jaw fell.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yoh yelled. Kieli yelped as she ran down the hallway, two pissed off teens hot on her heels while yelling at her (in graphic detail) the different ways they would kill her. Kieli laughed at their imagination, though disturbed at some of the ideas they had.

The three continued the cat and mouse chase when suddenly a wild and annoyed Yammy appeared at the end of the hall, his glare very affective in making the three freeze in place. The four held each other's gaze when Yammy threw something at Nora.

The giant glared at them before stalking off out of the room. "That was weird." Yoh stated then looked at what Nora had been given. "What's that?"

"It's candy... I think." The Three Musketeers bar had been smashed and crumpled multiple times. Chocolate oozed out from little rips in the sides.

"You gonna eat it?" Kieli asked a little disgusted with the snack. Nora shook her head passing the melted candy to Yoh.

"Come on, we have to go." She said. Kieli followed as Yoh tried to find someplace to dispose of the candy. 

XoXoXo

"Welcome to training." Stark yawned, wishing he could go back to sleep instead of being there. "One by one you will come at me with all you've got. When you can no longer fight or when I say to, you will tap out with someone else." He explained wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. The number one Espada looked the three over before pointing at Yoh. "You first."

Yoh got up, not sure if he was up to fighting this guy. He was the second strongest Espada, so how the hell was he to even leave a scratch, much less K.O. this guy? Yoh took in a deep breath before focusing on his opponent, his eyes full of determination. Stark made the first move, flashing next to Yoh and landing a solid punch to his stomach. Yoh doubled over at a loss of breath.

'What the hell just happened?' The young Espada quickly regained himself in time to dodge another blow and returned a well-placed kick to the older espadas side. 'This guy meant it when he said use all you had; he was not going to make this easy.'

Stark backed away a little surprised at how much power he packed in such a small kick. Kieli and Nora sat on the sidelines as they watched the two guys throw kicks, punches and even ceros, which the girls had to doge stray shots. The way the two moved in the air was the same way a ballerina would move on stage; graceful and quick. Yoh jumped, kicking out his leg and barely missing Stark's head.

'It's like he's already in his first release form.' Stark thought as he side stepped another cero. But then that would mean…Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"Tag out." The Espada called. Yoh tilted his head in confusion. Was he not doing well? He thought he had been doing a pretty good job at keeping up with Stark but maybe he was wrong?

"You." Stark pointed at Nora. Her eyes widened. She had hoped to go last, that way she had a better chance at defeating him, especially if Yoh and Kieli had already caused him a lot of damage. Nora swallowed her fear as she jumped into the air, taking Yoh's place. Stark didn't waste a second and threw a kick her way. Gracefully Nora dodged it, as she did with the cero he fired.

"She's wearing him down…" Kieli mumbled as she watched. Nora pivoted on one foot whenever he threw something her way, never even throwing a punch. Kieli viewed it as playing dirty, mostly because she was letting Stark use his energy up, and once he was tired or weak, Nora would strike back with her full force.

Nora jumped using Stark's head as a pivot point as she flipped over him. A look of confusion crossed his face and looked down at the two teens who just watched.

"Who's next?" He asked. Kieli and Yoh looked at each other trying not to smile. Nora had erased any trace of her from the older espadas memory in order to make her next move. "Well-" Before he could finish, a green cero grazed past his left arm. Stark watched the blood slowly fall with amazement. Nora one, Stark zero.

'Using her head.' He thought with a smile on his lips. They were good.

Stark turned to fight the girl, but she had vanished. Kieli laughed knowing no matter how hard he looked for he wouldn't be able to see her. Nora had hidden herself from his sight; he would have to rely on his other senses if he wanted to fight her.

Stark doubled over as something smashed into him. Nora knew this was probably the only way for her to even have a sliver of hope to win this fight, but that didn't make her feel any less weak. Kieli would most likely deem her as a wimp for resorting to such low tactics when fighting, and she'd be right….

'Damn! They're better than I gave them credit for.' Stark thought, pulling himself to a standing position. 'This time I won't hold back…' He could barely feel the tiny flick of spiritual pressure waft from the invisible girl. She could hide herself from any human and maybe even most soul reapers, but he wasn't Espada number one for nothing.

He shot a cero straight ahead. A sick snapping sound roared throughout the quiet room as Nora slowly flickered back into Starks view. The tiny girl placed a hand to her stomach as blood quickly fell from the wound, soiling her hand and her dress.

'Shit…' she thought as the world faded to a never ending darkness. 'Guess I lose,'

XoXoXo  
>[AN] I really suck at writing fight scenes, sorry. Anyways like I promised, Chapters 7-9 have now been posted. Again, I'm really sorry for the late posting.  
>Let me know what you think and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. Please review, I do appreciate constructive criticism.<p> 


	10. Finish him!

CHAPTER 10: FINISH HIM!

XoXoXo

"Nora!" Kieli screamed running as the limp figure quickly fell to the ground. Yoh beat Kieli to the punch, catching Nora before she could hit the floor. "Nora!" Tears glossed over her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Is she…" Yoh whispered, fear in his voice. Kieli snapped her head up to him, fear and anger dancing behind the tears.

"No!" Kieli shouted. "She can't." Her voice dropped when she looked at Nora's face. "Yoh, you have to stop the bleeding." Yoh nodded, shifting Nora slightly so he could place his hand over the gash in her stomach.

The blood continued to soak Nora's white dress. Yoh and Kieli would have to take her to the one that knew their anatomy the best; the one who had created them.

"We have to take her to Szayel." Yoh said, pointing out the obvious. Kieli gritted her teeth.

"You take her…"

"Kieli!" Yoh warned but Kieli was already walking to the one who had harmed her sister. "Kieli don't!" She didn't listen, blood pounded in her ears, fear fueled her anger as she locked her eyes onto her target. "God damn it Kieli, you're going to get yourself hurt!"

Stark watched the three with curiosity. He found their weakness; the thing that would surely get them killed, if not by a soul reaper then by Aizen himself. Yoh gave up trying to talk Kieli out of what she was doing and flashed out of the room to get help for his sister.

"I swear if she dies..." Kieli said with an eerily calm tone. Stark crossed his arms.

"You are each other's flaws." He stated. Kieli glared at him. "You three are too close. This proves you are emotionally unstable when something happens to any one of you."

"'Emotionally unstable'? Ha." Kieli gave a short dry laugh. "This isn't me unstable." Kieli's eyes changed from an ice blue to a deep midnight blue, her pressure rose causing the ground to buckle under her. "This is me unstable. Kill, Jaguar!"

Stark looked down upon the girl who had drastically changed from the one he had seen only a few moments before. Her aura darker than anything he had seen.

There was nothing like this in their brief abilities files Szayel had given him. This was something he had never seen in anything, be it hollow, human, soul reaper or Espada.

Kieli appeared next to Stark faster than any Espada, and before he could register it, he was on a crash course to the white tile beneath him. 'What is she?'

XoXoXo

Yoh flashed down the hall, his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode. Nora lay limp in his arms, her breathing very shallow and uneven. If she died he was going to kill Stark…. If Kieli didn't rip him apart first.

'Kieli.' He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with him, who knew what she would do to him. Suddenly the ground began to ripple as a wave of power swept over him making him lose his balance and almost topple over.

"Shit! Kieli!" Yoh cursed to himself. He had only felt very little of this power, but knew his sister was in a state of extreme devastation; she had gone into her stage two full release.

Yoh burst through Szayel's door. The pink haired scientist glanced up, his eyes on Nora. "So this is why Kieli is upset," he stated, motioning for Yoh to place the girl on an empty table.

"Upset? She went into her Jaguar release!" Yoh shouted.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Yoh," Szayel quipped not looking up from Nora's body. "I'm sure everyone here has felt her rise of pressure." Yoh glared at the Espada but said nothing. "…Go."

"I'm not leaving Nora," Yoh interjected stubbornly as he watched the scientist roll a cart next to Nora.

"Nora will be fine now, she is in my hands. Kieli on the other hand will destroy the place as well as her own body unless you calm her down. Or are you playing favorites with your sisters?" Yoh clenched his jaw. That was a low blow.

Before Yoh could do something stupid, he ran out of the room, leaving one sister to save the other. The tall dark haired teen ran as fast as he could to the training room, but the closer he got the stronger the pressure. 'Shit' he thought. He felt as though the air was slowly being sucked from his lungs.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Yoh run past.

"Kieli."

"What? What about her?"

"She's the one causing this." Yoh answered. Grimmjow gave him a look of impressed disbelief as they ran forward.

XoXoXo

Stark could barely catch his breath before Kieli hit him again, sending him flying across the room and creating a crater in the wall. The room was quickly turning to debris and rubble. How did she have so much power?

Kieli didn't look like herself; her hair had turned to a darker blue, almost black, and grew far past her hips, her nails had sharpened into cat like claws and her teeth resembled those of a jaguar.

Yoh and Grimmjow stood at the edge of the room astonished at the scene that played before them. Yoh tried to figure a plan that would calm her down while Grimmjow tried to accept the fact that she had done this.

"Kieli!" Yoh shouted. The girl stopped and looked at Yoh, a badly beaten Stark held in her grasp. "Kieli, Nora's fine. Please calm down." Kieli dropped the Espada and brought her hands up to look at them.

"Yoh, I can't…" Pain and fear leaked into her shaky voice. "Help me, it's... too much."

Yoh's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked at the sudden worried look Yoh had.

"We have to get her to calm down…"

"We?"

"Unless you want her to destroy everyone here, including yourself, then you will help me think of a way to calm her down." Yoh ordered icily.

Grimmjow watched as his daughter struggled to control the power that rolled off of her. What did most people do whenever they saw an emotionally unstable girl? Leave? That wouldn't solve anything….

A light bulb went off in Grimmjow's head, but for it to work he'd need to find a way to get closer to her without becoming a victim to her overwhelming power.

"Keep her distracted." Grimmjow whispered to Yoh, who nodded with no clue as to what the Espada had in mind.

"Kieli, Nora is alright," Yoh reiterated. "She isn't going to die, she just needs some sleep, but if you don't calm down you will hurt yourself and you will hurt Nora too."

"…Yoh…" Tears rolled down her face. "It's too much, Yoh." Suddenly Kieli felt something slip around her waist. Her powers flared and she turned to face her attacker. As Grimmjow held her in an awkward hug, Kieli felt her powers dwindle a little.

"Calm down." He ordered roughly, not really knowing how to act. Kieli felt fresh tears sting her eyes and she buried her head into his chest, spilling the salty water onto his bare skin. Slowly the uncontrollable power evaporated, Kieli's hair turning back to its natural shocking blue color and her eyes fading to its lighter color as well.

What had he seen most people do to help someone? How did a father calm and reassure a confused teenaged daughter? A hug. Amazing what a simple gesture could do. The two stood there in the awkward embrace as Kieli cried her heart out, both from the thought of Nora's near death and the fear that she would lose herself to a power she didn't really want but had to live with. Soon Kieli had cried all her tears, her body suddenly very tired and heavy, and she collapsed into her fathers' arms.

At a loss of what to do next Grimmjow picked her up, holding her awkwardly. Yoh was busy helping Stark off to Szayel's lab for first aid, so the teen wouldn't be of any help. Not knowing what else to do, Grimmjow carried Kieli back to her room.

If asked, Grimmjow would have no answer for why he was acting so nice to the girl he refused to recognize as his own daughter, but seeing her struggling to control that impressive power had clicked something together in him. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he thought she was….

XoXoXo

"Perfect." Aizen said to himself. A smile danced on his lips as he re-watched what had just happened. The girl had more power than he first thought, and the way to tap that power was by hurting the ones so near and dear to her. His plan was finally falling into place, piece by piece. Just one more thing before the three of them left for the human world; the piece that would make everything come crashing to a devastatingly beautiful end…

XoXoXo

[A/N] Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry for the late post, I've been working a ton more hours now for the holidays so new chapters will be a bit slower until after Christmas. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
